Sandstorm's Love
by Blizzardwhisper
Summary: Sandstorm is now a warrior, and her feelings are changing. Dustpelt is feeling jealous, and trying to get the pale ginger she cat back onto his side. Sandstorm doesn't love Dustpelt anymore, and she loves the kittypet warrior, Fireheart.


_Fireheart was sitting down on his bedding, his eyes filled with affection as Sandstorm neared his body. Why was she feeling like this? Sandstorm continued, brushing the thought out of her head. "Sandstorm! Can I speak to you?" Fireheart meowed, and Sandstorm blushed at the thought of being with Fireheart._

" _Of course!" She replied, and Fireheart went ahead of her, and she trailed behind him. He was so muscular and fast, so handsome and sweet. Sandstorm felt something. Something she felt towards Dustpelt when they were younger. Sandstorm felt like Fireheart was such a great tom. But why? Didn't she love Dustpelt? No, that feeling was long gone._

 _Fireheart led Sandstorm to a beautiful meadow. "This meadow is almost as gorgeous as you." His voice was soft, and filled with affection. She blushed harder as Fireheart sat down. "You see, I've been having feelings towards you ever since we were apprentices. Sandstorm, will you be my mate?"_

 _Sandstorm purred louder than she ever had before. "Of course I'll be your mate, Fireheart! I love you!" Her heart began to beat faster, and her face felt flushed as the handsome ginger tom licked her forehead. Sandstorm felt dazed as his warm tongue rasped over her fur._

"Come on, Sandstorm! Wake up!" Sandstorm leaped upwards, her heart still beating rapidly. Fireheart was standing over her. "Come on, sleepy head!" Fireheart was actually talking to her. Her head finally realized that she was blushing from ear to paw.

 _He's so handsome and sweet. Fireheart is so gentle towards everyone._ Sandstorm couldn't believe she thought that about the ginger tom, but it was true. She couldn't help dreaming about him every night. But did she love him? Sandstorm didn't know what she was feeling half of the time.

"Would you like to go hunting with me? I just wanted to ask. You were purring loudly so I couldn't help thinking you were chasing prey. Sandstorm's whiskers twitched. "Aren't you going hunting with Cinderpelt?" Fireheart chuckled. "Sandstorm, she's a medicine cat!" He touched his muzzle to her ear.

What was Fireheart doing? Was that affection in his eyes? Was there affection in her eyes? _I need to say yes._ Sandstorm smiled. "Well, in that case, of course I'll go hunting with you." She would love to be alone with Fireheart.

Dustpelt was left over in the corner of the den. Sandstorm noticed jealousy flaring in his cold amber eyes as shadows cast over his fur. The pale ginger she cat ignored him, simply shrugging before following Fireheart out of camp.

Birds sang their lovely songs. Sandstorm felt a muzzle press against her cheek. Just as her blush began to vanish, it appeared once more. _Does Fireheart love me? No, he wouldn't. He loves Spottedleaf. He would never betray her._ She entwined their tails on accidentas she caught a glimpse of Fireheart's faint loving smile. He didn't seem to care that their tails were together. His soft, handsome ginger fur brushed against her flank.

" _Oh, Sandstorm. I love you. You are my true love. Spottedleaf only got in the way of us. You're the prettiest she cat I have ever met in my entire life." Fireheart's sweet scent nested in her mouth, making Sandstorm feel as if she was flying like a fuzzy pigeon._

The daydream was quickly washed away as Fireheart rested his head back into the normal, original place. _Sandstorm, you need to make a move._ The voice in her head kept on repeating the same thing. She had to do something. The pale ginger opened her jaws, and Fireheart noticed, a small smile beginning to slightly spread across his face.

"So, Fireheart, do you wanna go back to camp or hunt?" Fireheart nodded. "Maybe we should go back to camp. I think our fresh kill pile is already full." The ginger tom's tail curled around her tail even more as they padded back to camp empty pawed.

Dustpelt was waiting at the gorse tunnel as Fireheart and Sandstorm. "Sandstorm, why are you hanging out with a kittypet? He doesn't have Clan blood! He's a soft kittypet!" The brown tabby growled. Sandstorm turned her head towards him. "Why does it matter? It just matters that he's a handsome, sweet and kind tom!" Sandstorm couldn't believe she was saying this in front of Fireheart.

However, Sandstorm did feel she had some feelings for Fireheart that she had once felt for Dustpelt long before Fireheart joined ThunderClan. She didn't think it was _completely_ wrong to compliment Fireheart in front of the angry, obviously jealous Dustpelt.

Fireheart turned his head towards the pale ginger. "Sandstorm..?" Her ears flattened as she shouldered her way to the Warrior's Den. "I'm sorry, Fireheart..," she murmured on the way to her nest.

Fireheart came dashing after her. "Sandstorm, I never knew you felt that way." His voice was surprisingly filled with care, and it was gentle, coaxing Sandstorm into a reply. "Please don't hate me." She choked out the words.

Fireheart brushed his tail over her shoulders. "I love you, Sandstorm." The ginger tom lay down beside her, and Sandstorm pressed against her, sorrow and sadness clouding her green eyes. "I love you too, but don't you love Spottedleaf?" She asked.

Fireheart shrugged. "She was a medicine cat and she's dead. I love her as well, but it would have never worked out between us. I would be breaking the Warrior Code, and Spottedleaf would be breaking the Medicine Cat Code." His voice was edged with mild grief.

Sandstorm had finally gotten the words out, and it had all worked out. The moonlight was scattered across the dusty ground. The day had passed by so quickly. The rhythm of Fireheart's soft purring made the pale ginger she cat drowsy, and she closed her eyes, quickly falling into sleep.


End file.
